


i wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop

by eyesonfire



Series: thinking of a series of dreams (a collection of drabbles) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, im vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonfire/pseuds/eyesonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis can count all the ways he loves harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop

**Author's Note:**

> shameless fluff, pure drabble.
> 
> title from Maroon 5 "Love Somebody."

they say that in greek mythology, humans were originally great, loving, beautiful beings with two heads, four arms, four legs and two hearts, beating in unison. fearing their power, and as punishment for their wrongdoings, zeus split them in half, condemning them and all future generations to wander the earth, lonely and searching for their other half.

 

louis thinks that he and harry would have made an odd looking being, too unbalanced and imperfect and lopsided. long and lanky side by side with short and thick. boney and muscley coupled with delicate and curvy. curly hair and white skin mingled with straight flicks and gentle gold. but as strange as they might have looked as one person, as lopsided and as wonky as they would have been, louis thinks they're probably made for each other anyway. 

 

~

 

they say that in east asian beliefs a red string of fate ties together two people who are destined to find each other. it's tied around their foot or their little finger, and it will stretch and twist and maybe even knot, fray perhaps, during hard times, but the red thread will never break. 

 

louis likes to believe this one, likes to think that the string that ties two soul mates together is what brought two boys together, out of thousands, pulled them together and tied them tight in a bathroom a midst the noise and fantasy of a script concert. 

likes to think that the same string knotted them closer in another bathroom a year later, same sinks and same cubicles and same grin and likes to think that the same string tied a bow around a pretty little package called love and never let him let harry go.

 

~

 

louis can count all the ways he fell in love with harry.

 

he fell in love the way you unwrap a present: you look it over and take it in and shake it up a bit and even when the bows taken off and the wrapping paper is crinkled on the floor, you still love whats inside.

 

he fell in love the way you laugh: you hear it and you smile and then before you know it your eyes are crinkled and your mouth is open and you're laughing hysterically.

 

he fell in love the way you get struck by lightening: stuck in the view and watching the energy sizzle and then all of a sudden the energy is singing in your veins and your hair is all up on end.

 

he fell in love the way you release a balloon: you hold on and fight it and then the wind whisks it away and louis was gone, floating on the wind.

 

he fell in love the way harry sings: completely and fully and with everything inside of him.

 

~

 

louis can count all the ways he loves harry.

 

he loves him like he could die tomorrow: loves him and holds nothing back because their time could be up at any second.

 

he loves him like he pretends to love eleanor but a thousand times magnified and actually real.

 

he loves him like he loves his family, his mum and sisters because harry is family now, he's his family and his heart and his soul.

 

he loves him like he loved david beckham as a kid because he inspires louis every single day and he's so damned attractive that he sometimes feels like his heart could catch on fire and beat right out of his skin. 

 

he loves him like he loves the promise of tomorrow, because harry is his tomorrow, all of his tomorrows, his entire future.

 

he loves him like he loves tea: because he can love him bitter or he can love him sweet and either way he's like a hot drink on a cold day and somehow warms louis' bones.

 

he loves him like he could fly because harry makes him feel like nothing is impossible.

 

he loves him like he's a shooting star: precious and beautiful and rare and something to wish on.

 

~

louis thinks back on when he was falling and remembers how he was scared. afraid to fall, terrified to pour his heart into a lanky, skinny, scared sixteen year old kid. sure harry didn't have enough strength in his fragile arms to catch him at the end of the fall and sure that he'd never recover.

 

he remembers telling harry that if he fell for him he'd never be the same and laughs because it was never an if. their pinky fingers were tied together from the first of february 1994 and it was never a choice for either of them.

 

at the time, it had felt like he was falling in slow motion. floating like a leaf on the breeze, falling a little bit more in love with each smile and each laugh and each note and every sparkle in those perfect fucking green eyes. 

 

now that he looks back he fell in love in a free fall, instant and sudden and complete and the hesitation was just letting his mind catch up with his body and his heart and a red string tied in a bow.


End file.
